


settling up

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Piercings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “What if...I really don’t want to do it?” Kun asked, all doe-eyed and pouty.“Then you shouldn’t have agreed to the bet,” Ten quipped, pin sharp and ready. He grabbed the cork off the sink counter and positioned it behind Kun’s ear.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 279
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	settling up

**Author's Note:**

> just a short & sweet & indulgent drabble based on a scenario i think about A Lot. 
> 
> please enjoy!~~

“Relax.”

“I’m trying,” Kun huffed. He squirmed in his spot on top of the toilet in his dorm bathroom, watching as Ten fished a safety pin out of a travel-sized sewing kit. 

He gulped, and Ten didn’t miss the way his adam’s apple bobbed out of the corner of his eye.

Kun couldn’t believe he was sitting here waiting to be pierced. To be punctured.  _ Harpooned _ . All because he lost a stupid bet. 

Kun eyed Ten’s tools splayed out on the sinktop. It looked more like a MacGyver operation. Wasn’t this all supposed to be sterile and professional? Oh how he regretted this.

Ten smirked, holding up the sharp pin to the light.

“Is it going to hurt?”

Ten hummed, not really committing to a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ while he reached for the rubbing alcohol to clean the earring he was going to use.

Kun groaned and rubbed his sweaty palms along the denim covering his thighs. 

Sicheng hovered in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. He just wanted to watch, curious as to how his Gege would take it.

“Chengie, can you get some ice?” Ten asked over his shoulder.

“Sure,” he said before craning his neck into the hallway. “Xuxi! Can you bring some ice to the bathroom?!”

Kun sighed, which made Ten chuckle under his breath.

“Is he doing it?” Xuxi asked, jogging down the corridor. A couple ice cubes slipped out of his grip and broke onto the floor. No one seemed to care.

He poked his head in through the door before any of them had a chance to answer.

“Guys! Kun-ge’s doing it now!”

Three more sets of feet came thumping along the hardwood. Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang strained to watched behind their taller elders.

Ten beckoned Xuxi to bring the fistful of ice closer and he plucked one cube.

“Hold this against your ear like this,” Ten instructed, putting the ice in Kun’s hand and guiding it towards his lobe. 

“Are you gonna do it soon, or…”

“Patience, darlings,” Ten sang, not even bothering to look at the source of the voice he knew to be Yangyang.

He shuffled in place getting the last of his instruments situated. It was a quick procedure and would need some precision - he didn’t want to be fumbling around and causing Kun any more stress than he was already experiencing.

Kun stared down at Ten’s stupid pink slides. Something about their familiarity was comforting. 

“Take this, just in case,” Ten said, handing Kun a dry washcloth. “And you can take the ice off now.”

He stepped in front of Kun and knelt down, knees grinding into the rug beneath the toilet. He unzipped the upper pocket on his slides and pulled out a tiny lighter. 

“You’ve done this before, right?” Kun mumbled. 

Ten flicked it a couple times and held the safety pin over the little flame for sterilization. 

“Of course, I have,” he said easily, now putting the lighter aside. He turned to Kun. “So, this is what’s gonna happen: I’m just gonna jab this through your earlobe super quickly - don’t worry if you hear a popping sound, that’s normal.”

Kun winced and Ten put a hand on his knee to calm him.

“And then I’ll replace it with a stud.”

“Don’t worry, Kun-ge,” Xiaojun said.

“It won’t really hurt,” Hendery added.

Ten smiled at them before turning back to Kun. He took his earlobe between his index finger and thumb, sizing up his target. 

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“What if...I really don’t want to do it?” Kun asked, all doe-eyed and pouty.

“Then you shouldn’t have agreed to the bet,” Ten quipped, pin sharp and ready. He grabbed the cork off the sink counter and positioned it behind Kun’s ear.

“I didn’t know you would cheat,” Kun grimaced. “You  _ know _ if you prompt Xuxi to say ‘yeorobun,’ then he’s  _ gonna _ say ‘yeorobun.’”

“Well,” Ten rolled his eyes, a hint of a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. He leaned closer to Kun, the elder’s knees almost poking into his ribs. “You didn’t states the rules, so…”

“You know what? The bet should be off. It wasn’t fair and—”

_ Pop! _

Kun sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut as his lobe was suddenly skewered.

“Holy shit.” 

“Wow.”

“You  _ actually _ pierced his ear.”

“With a safety pin.”

“You good?” Ten asked.

Kun cracked one eye open. His ear felt slightly tender.

“Is it done?”

“It’s pierced,” he said calmly. “I just have to put in the stud.”

Ten turned to the counter and pinched a small earring. It was simple, just silver ball stud - one of his old ones.

“Stay still,” he advised. “It might hurt a little.”

He carefully swapped out the pin and cork for the earring post and backing. Kun tried to focus on the way Ten’s small pink tongue poked out from between his lips while he was concentrating. It was cute - a good distraction.

Ten sat back and took a deep breath, leaning on Kun’s knees.

“Done.”

Kun turned to the others still huddled nearby. 

“How does it look?”

There was a garbled response that was at least 90% positive (bar Yangyang’s declaration that it was weird).

Ten’s eyes creased into half moons. He stood and started cleaning up. Now that the show was over, the other members filtered out and away to the rest of the dorm.

Kun rose and leaned over the sink. Ten wordlessly shuffled to the side to make room in the small space. 

He examined his new accessory in the mirror.

“Well,” Kun sighed. “You did a good job at least.”

He reached up to touch it but Ten caught him by the wrist.

“Of course, I did,” he said before softening and winding his hand up to entwine his fingers with Kun’s. He was pretty much done cleaning up anyway. “Try not to touch it too much.”

A soft pink fell on Kun’s cheeks and he glanced at the doorway - just to be sure they were alone. He placed a quick kiss to the corner of Ten’s smile.

“You really think it looks good?”

Ten nodded. “It’s cute. As expected.”

He turned and rested his head on Kun’s shoulder, admiring how they looked side by side in the mirror. His thumb stroked the back of Kun’s hand.

“Maybe one day you’ll match all mine,” Ten whispered with a wicked grin.

Kun scoffed quietly. “I highly doubt that.”

“I’m sure you  _ also _ doubted that we’d ever spend more time cuddling than bickering,” Ten sighed dreamily. “Never say never.”

Ten’s facts weren’t  _ quite _ right there - if anything, it was a good 50/50 split these days - but still, Kun couldn’t fight the smile pulling at his lips when he looked at the two of them together.

“Gege!” Xuxi’s voice boomed through the dorm. “You guys coming for hotpot?!”

Kun laughed and Ten nuzzled into his shoulder before leaning up to press a kiss against the elder’s neck.

Before Kun could say no, say that he’d rather stay in and watch a movie on the couch with the boy currently molded against his side, Ten was already tugging him by the hand.

“Come on,” Ten said with a silly grin. “Let’s go celebrate your new accessory.”

  
  


~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> if you liked it, please drop me some kudos and kind comments <333
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
